


to be a bit of warmth for you

by paaxanthus



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaxanthus/pseuds/paaxanthus
Summary: Nick had managed to convince Mitchell to spare Adam. Now, he was going to make sure Adam was okay.
Relationships: Nick/Adam
Kudos: 5





	to be a bit of warmth for you

Nick didn’t know the details. They weren’t important right now anyway. What mattered was making sure Adam didn’t bleed out, and that his injury didn’t get infected. So he had helped Adam back to his quarters, scrambling to find a first aid kit the moment Adam was sitting down. 

Adam hissed at the sensation of the disinfectant, biting back a pained groan. Nick bandaged Adam’s leg, wracking his brain for all of his first aid knowledge. It would be vastly easier if a medical professional could tend to Adam, but seeing as they were few and far between these days, Nick was left with the responsibility of making sure Adam didn’t die on him.

Adam had been tended to. He was laying in bed, as comfortably as one could get after a near-death experience, leg propped up on some spare pillows. Nick was ready to get back to his quarters, collapse into his bed, and actually get Mitch to talk in the morning. He reached for the doorknob.

“Nick, wait,” Adam spoke up, breaking the uneasy silence that had permeated the room the entire time. “Stay? Please? I… don’t want to be alone. After everything.”

It wasn’t the first time, and it hopefully wouldn’t be the last, that Nick had opted to collapse into Adam’s bed rather than his own.

Nick had stayed. He cared. The tension eased from Adam with Nick there beside him. 

Once they’d rested, and once Mitch had cooled off, they could talk things out. But for now? Nick and Adam lay in bed, moonlight streaming through the porthole, hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha what if i got really attached to nick/adam... jk... unless?  
> i know i need to stop procrastinating barney stasis fic but like... writing hdtf one-shots is so much more serotonin...
> 
> title is from boreas by the oh hellos


End file.
